Worst timing ever
by Squibbert
Summary: A sort of amusing, sweet and partly awkward (kind of) fluff-ish tale about a weekend where the Malfoy men finally find the courage and chat up the women they fancy. The timing of it all could have been better, sort of… Rated M for language, reference to underage drinking and explicit sexual content; you know all the good things in life. Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Scorpius/Rose.
1. Chapter 1 – The Pixie Problem

A sort of amusing, sweet and partly awkward (kind of) fluff-ish tale about a weekend where the Malfoy men finally find the courage and chat up the women they fancy. The timing of if all could have been better, sort of…

Rated M for language, reference to underage drinking and explicit sexual content; you know all the good things in life. Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Scorpius/Rose. So if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you don't bother with this story.

As always; I don't make money of this nor do I own the characters, just for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Pixie Problem**

 _Friday, 9:45 AM, August 30th, 2023 – Corridor on the first floor, Ministry of Magic._

With determined steps Draco Malfoy made his way down the corridor on the first floor on his way to the Minister of Magic's office. His breathing was shallow and his hands were clammy from sweat. He tried to calm himself. It wasn't like him to get nervous, but now he certainly was. He turned a corner and bumped into a figure, causing the figure to drop a stack of parchment.

"Bullocks, sorry mate." Draco mumbled and bent down to help pick up the parchments.

"Oi, Malfoy! Watch where you're going." the figure said irritated.

Draco looked up and saw the figure he'd ran into was Harry Potter. The 42-year-old Harry Potter still looked awfully young and the years of strain as an auror and later Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't really seem to have taken its toll on the wizard.

"Sorry, Potter. My head was somewhere else." Draco mumbled and handed the parchments to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I was actually on my way to see the Minister of Magic." Draco confessed and cursed himself for not being able to make eye contact with Potter.

"On account that you're not able to make eye contact as you said that I take it that you're not here as Head of the Ministry of Magic's research committee." Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're finally asking her out, aren't you?" Harry smirked.

Draco felt his face burn and he felt how his neck turned red and spread up across his face. Mentally he cursed himself for allowing this woman to affect him so much.

"About bloody time, if you ask me! I can't stand listening to you two bickering any longer." Harry said. "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. It's getting a bit awkward, really."

"Sod off, Potter." Draco sneered.

"I'm only saying this because you're both my dearest mates; you both need a good shag. Being single teenage parents can't be easy for neither of you." Potter continued unconcerned.

"Cheers, Potter. I'm glad to have your blessing." Draco said half serious.

"You know you do. Both Ginny and I ship Dramione." Harry smiled.

"You and your wife have a name for it? What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Of course. And we're not the only ones using it. Never mind that, though. Did you hear about the party Fred and Roxanne Weasley are throwing tonight?" asked Harry, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, yeah. I don't think the parties of the offspring's of George and Angelina ever go unnoticed. Scorp is going. Told me it's some kind of 'going-back-to-school-next-week-bonanza'. Although both Fred and Roxanne already graduated, so I don't see the point." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, me neither. Guess we're getting old. Anyway, my brats are going too. Although I do think Lily still is a bit young. She's only fifteen, you know. And I hear the alcohol flows freely. Last time Ginny and I had to come and fetch James and carry him home. Straight up shit-faced, he was." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy, dark hair.

"What you seem to keep forgetting is that after the last party Scorp and Albus Flooed to the Manor, started making eggs and bacon in my kitchen whilst singing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. Bloody awful way to wake up to 4.30 in the morning." Draco grimaced remembering the mess.

"I reckon we should be responsible parents tonight then and at least stay sober enough to apparate our offspring home then." Harry said with a crocked smile.

"If anything you should be a responsible Head of Magical Law Enforcement and raid the palace." Draco suggested, knowing very well it was not a job for Potter's department to break up parties where under aged wizards and witches were drinking alcohol.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right mate. Once we've catch all the bad wizards and witches causing actual disaster and devastation I'll be the first to break up my niece and nephew's parties." he chuckled.

"Any road, I figured Scorp is seventeen, which means he's of age and should be old enough to hold his liquor. And not to mention if the fates are on my side; I'll have a date tonight." Draco smirked.

"Well, I shan't keep you any longer then. Best of luck, mate." said Harry and gestured towards the Minister's office.

Draco nodded and resumed his walk down the corridor.

"Remember to use protection!" Harry yelled after him.

Without looking back Draco gave him two fingers.

 _Friday, 10:05 AM, August 30th, 2023 – Minister of Magic's Office, Ministry of Magic._

 _*Knock, knock*_

"Come in." sounded the muffled voice behind the door.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and opened the door with the chestnut sign with the silver inscriptions that read _Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic_. Hermione was siting behind her huge mahogany desk surrounded by stacks of books and parchments. The years that had passed didn't seem to show on Hermione's face either; the only indication of the time that passed were slightly darker circles under her eyes and some crows feet around her eyes, which Draco could count on his one hand. Other than that she looked the same; brown almond shaped attentive eyes that seemed to notice more than the rest. She had long brown curls that always tangled and made her look a bit loony after a frustrating day when she'd run her fingers through it too many times. Hermione didn't look up as he entered and merely continued her writing.

"I reckoned you would have a secretary to fill in all your reports since you made the position as Minister of Magic." Draco smirked and leaned casually against the doorframe.

Hermione stopped her writing and looked up.

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure as always. What can I do you for?" she asked and smiled brightly at him.

Draco felt his cheeks burn, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, Minister Granger. I seem to have encountered a problem at the Manor and I seek the help of the brightest witch of our age…" he said and walked towards her desk.

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Do you happen to know where I can find her?" he added with a smirk when he reached her desk.

"What a great way to start asking a favour, Malfoy." Hermione smirked back at him.

"We both know my wicked charm is irresistible to you and you will help me any road." Draco said in a deep, low voice, almost husky.

Draco could have sworn he saw Hermione blush faintly and he tilted his head slightly and gave her a sincere smile.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sighed.

"Well, it looks like the Manor have been infested with Cornish Pixies and I could rather use another wand to get rid of them. So I thought to myself; oh, if I only knew someone who with a neck for dealing with regulation and control of magical creatures. Someone with superior brains as well as superior magical skills…" Draco purred and let his hand run over his freshly trimmed beard. He knew perfectly well that appealing to Hermione's intellect would take him far. "Someone who I could ask for help and would fancy sharing a bottle of wine with me as a thank you. Preferably this very evening." he finished and smirked.

"Why don't you ask the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? Surly you have noticed I'm no longer in that department." she said with a crooked smile.

"I could. Sure. But we both know they got nothing on your skills, Granger. This is absolutely a Minister-job. Besides; I'd much rather spend the evening with you. Especially if there is to be wine involved." he smirked.

Hermione seemed to think his proposal over in her mind before she answered.

"Oh, I won't queer your pitch. You know I could never refuse that face of yours." Hermione said calmly, tilted her head and gave Draco a sly smile. "But I expect dinner as well."

"Brilliant! I'll pop by and pick you up four o'clock sharp then." Draco smirked and left her office before she could change her mind.

 _Friday, 11:55 AM, August 30th, 2023 – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley_

"Uncle George, how much are these Extendable Ears?" Albus Potter asked whilst putting on his most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"If you promise to never tell your mum I gave them to you then you can consider them an early birthday gift from your favourite uncle." George Weasley chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair before walking over to the cash register to attend to other customers.

"You're best, uncle George!" Albus called after him with the biggest grin across his face.

"I'm amazed your puppy dog eyes still work even though you're seventeen years old." Scorpius Malfoy said in disbelief.

"You're my best mate, you should be happy since this benefits you too." Albus smiled mischievously.

"As long as you don't use them on me I'll be happy." Scorpius said and put back a love potion on the shelf he'd been fingering.

"Scorp, you know you don't need a love potion. The birds flock around you as it is." Albus said.

"Of course I would never use one, that would be beneath me." Scorpius scoffed. "Too bad _the_ bird don't seem to notice me though." he added quietly.

"I'll never understand why you fancy her. She's my cousin. Isn't that incest?" Albus said absentmindedly.

"She's not _my_ cousin, you tosser. I'm allowed to fancy her." Scorpius said. "If she only thought of me that way." he added with a sigh.

"She does, though. I reckon you just need to man up and let her know you still fancy her after all this time. You know, it's been a while since you showed her you think about her in that way." Albus said sincere.

At that moment the doors to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opened and _The Bird_ entered. Scorpius watched Rose Granger-Weasley make her way to say hello to her uncle behind the cash register. Her long red locks framing her round face and Scorpius thought they bounced delightfully as she walked across the room.

"Oi, Rosie! Over here!" Albus called and waved her over.

Rose's face lit up in a smile that made Scorpius swallow hard.

"All right there, lads? Good to see you." she greeted and smiled at both Albus and Scorpius.

"Hiya, Rose!" Scorpius said and smiled sheepishly.

"What brings you here?" she wondered.

"Nothing to do but wag off until the party tonight." Albus shrugged.

"I was just meeting Lily to do some last minute shopping for tonight. Would you like to join us?" Rose asked and gave Scorpius a wide smile.

Scorpius was just about to accept the best offer he'd head all day when Albus beat him to it.

"And watch the two of you go through Twilfitt and Tatting's whole line and still not be happy about it? Pass!" Albus snorted.

Scorpius gave his friend a stern look.

"Well, if you change your mind you know where to find us. If not; I'll see you tonight, fellas." Rose said and winked at Scorpius before she walked out the shop.

After Rose had disappeared out of earshot Scorpius turned to Albus.

"Why did you do that? I would have loved to go shopping with them." he said irritated.

"Should have said so then, don't you reckon?" Albus shrugged.

"You didn't give me the chance to." Scorpius complained and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, mate. You'll see her tonight. And hopefully by then you'll have regained some of that famous Malfoy-charm and you'll be able to talk to her without sounding like a complete moron." Albus smiled and swung his arm around his friend's shoulders and they, too, left the joke shop.


	2. Chapter 2 – Father Knows Best

**Chapter 2 – Father Knows Best**

 _Friday, 5:50 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Attic, Malfoy Manor._

After about an hour of battling the pixies Draco and Hermione had managed to corner the last Cornish Pixies and were just about to nip them back into their cage when a pixie grabbed a bucket full of a black, tar-smelling substance and poured it over Hermione's head. When it touched the top of her head she gave a shrill cry and wailed as the cold substance ran down her neck and into her blouse.

"What is this? Malfoy, seriously! What is this?" her high-pitched scream ringing in the attic.

"Relax, it's nothing toxic." Draco answered and cast a freezing charm effectively ending the pixie's rein of terror.

"It's sticky and cold!" Hermione cried.

"I do own a shower. You are welcome to use it, Granger." Draco assured her.

 _Friday, 5:55 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Leaky Caldron, Diagon Alley._

"Ready for tonight then, you lot?" Hugo Granger-Weasley asked Scorpius and Albus when they met up at the Leaky Caldron later that evening.

"Yeah, right. Of course I'm ready. It will be good to see everyone again before school starts." Scorpius said, sipping on his Butterbeer.

"Who do you think you're fooling? Everyone you want to see from school is right here. Well, except for one other person perhaps." Albus grinned.

Scorpius didn't answer but just glared at his mate.

"Relax, Scorp. You're getting worked up over nothing. I don't get why you can't be as cool around her as you are when you talk to any other bird." Albus said.

"You know as well as I that they are all fur coat and no knickers. I don't care about any other _bird_." Scorpius mumbled.

"But you've been fine talking to her for years. I mean; you and Rose even kissed at the Halloween party last year. What has changed?" Albus wondered.

Scorpius twisted uncomfortably in his seat, not really wanting to talk about this with Rose's brother in the same room.

Albus gave Scorpius a knowing look.

"You want to shag her, don't you?" Albus grinned.

"Oi, that's my sister, mate!" Hugo complained.

"Yes, she is your sister and your best mate wants to give it to her. You should be glad considering Scorp knows what he's doing." Albus said unconcerned.

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his seat once more and turned his attention to his Butterbeer.

"I really don't want to talk about this with you lot." Scorpius mumbled careful not to make eye contact with Albus and Hugo as his cheeks turned red.

"Hang on! You _don't_ know what you're doing. You've never been with a girl before, have you?" Hugo asked and watched as Scorpius' cheeks turned even deeper red.

"If you must know; no, I haven't." Scorpius sneered.

"I thought you shagged that Melania Zabini after last Christmas feast. You mean you actually just _talked_? I thought that was code for 'I shagged her good, but I'm a gentleman so I don't kiss and tell'." Albus said eying Scorpius suspiciously.

"No, Albus. We _just_ talked." Scorpius sighed.

"Why though? She's fit, isn't she?" Albus offered.

"Mate, come on. _She's_ like my cousin. That would feel incest. We've known each other our whole lives. Our dads are best mates." Scorpius said.

"Well, then that's a bad idea mate; having a bird you actually care about to lose your v-card to. First time is always awkward and you'll never be able to put on a good performance. I mean do you even know where everything goes?" Albus asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and Hugo made a face that told Scorpius he was trying very hard not to picture his own sister during this conversation.

"It's only awkward if you're a blushing virgin, like you, and don't know where anything goes. Me, on the other hand, I actually know how the female anatomy works. I do read, you know." Scorpius snarled in offense.

"You've actually read books about this? Merlin, you're such a nerd!" Hugo laughed.

"Well, you should be happy about that. If he wasn't it would be your sister he'd used for trial and error." Albus shrugged.

"Oi!" Hugo protested.

"Come on you lot. You know I never neglect to do my research. Why would this be any different?" Scorpius said and crocked his eyebrows.

"Right, yeah. Well, I suppose if my sister has to ever 'pop her cherry' she couldn't do it with someone better." Hugo said and made a discussed face, regretting he'd ever said the words out loud.

"Hang on, how do you know she's never been with someone else?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, mate. That's a very disturbing thing to know about your sister!" Albus pointed out.

"Well, I may have placed an Extendable Ear in her room a few weeks ago when she was talking to Roxanne." Hugo smirked.

"How come you weren't sorted into Slytherin again?" Albus asked and looked at Hugo with admiration.

Hugo just flashed a grin in reply.

"She fancies you, Scorp. A lot by the sound of it." Hugo said to Scorpius.

"You couldn't have let that slip at the beginning of this conversation and spared me the humiliation?" Scorpius asked and rolled his eyes.

"What? And miss out on the information of you wanting to graduate puberty tonight? Fat chance." Albus grinned.

"You lot are the worst. I'm swapping you for best mates." Scorpius said and rose from his chair.

"Oi, where are you going?" Hugo called after him.

"I'm going home to change. Rendevouz here in 20?" Scorpius asked as he made his way to the fireplace.

Albus and Hugo nodded and Scorpius Flood home to the Manor.

 _Friday, 6:15 PM, August 30th, 2023 – Malfoy Manor._

They made their way down the attic and Draco showed Hermione to the bathroom. He then brought her messy clothes to his house elves to have them cleaned and dried. After that he went into his bedroom to pick up some clothes for Hermione to borrow while hers dried.

"Granger, I have some new clothes for you. I'm coming in." Draco warned and opened the door.

"Cheers, Malfoy. You can leave them right there." Hermione said from behind the shower curtain.

"I'll be right outside when you're ready. I do believe I promised you a dinner and a bottle of wine for the trouble." Draco smirked.

"I think you owe me a lot more considering I was drenched in an unknown substance. My hair will smell like tar for a week!" Hermione complained.

"You are absolutely right, I will make it up to you." Draco promised.

Before Draco opened the door to step out of the bathroom he heard the whooshing sound from the fireplace signalling someone arriving in the Floo. Seconds later he heard someone calling from outside;

"Dad? Are you in there?" Scorpius called and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower." Draco panicked and said.

"Why would you say that?" Hermione hissed from behind the shower curtain.

"I panicked and wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" Draco hissed back.

"I need to talk to you." Scorpius said through the door.

"I'll be done in a minute. Can it wait?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm only home to change clothes, I'm meeting Albus and Hugo before the party. I only have a minute." Scorpius said.

"Alright, what's on your mind, son?" Draco sighed.

"Can I come in? I feel rather silly shouting these things through the door." Scorpius said.

"Well, it's really not a good time, Scorp." Draco pleaded.

"I really need to talk to you though, I'm coming in anyway." said Scorpius and turned the doorknob.

At that moment Draco truly panicked and the following happen almost simultaneously. With a flickered gaze he searched the bathroom for a solution. His eyes landed on the shower curtain.

"I really AM sorry about this." he whispered before jumping in behind the shower curtain where Hermione was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. He just managed to stifle a shocked gasp with his hand over her mouth when Scorpius entered the bathroom.

"Dad, I need advice." Scorpius sighed and sat down on the toilet seat lid.

"Regarding?" Draco asked.

"About women." Scorpius confessed.

"Uh huh. I'm not sure I'm in the best position to give you that kind of advice." Draco said with a strained voice and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Well, you're my best chance so here it goes. See, I fancy this girl… And I don't know how to go about it. I mean, I think she fancies me as well. She's always so nice and smiles at me. The thing is, I seem to always act like a complete moron around her." Scorpius sighed.

"My best advice is to be yourself. You can't really be anyone else at the end of the day." Draco said and tried very carefully not to look at the very naked, very wet and very attractive woman standing before him.

"Dad, come on. That's rubbish! I expected more of you." said Scorpius disappointed.

"Then just tell her how you feel. Be honest with her." Draco tried.

"She knows I fancy her. I mean, she's really bright. I can tell she knows. And we've sort of been flirting a bit… and we kissed before… but nothing else…" Scorpius trailed off and Draco noticed a distinct hint of embarrassment in his son's voice.

Draco sighed deeply and took his hand away from Hermione's mouth before he turned his back towards her, partly because he realized she might want some privacy and partly so he could have a sincere (as possible during the circumstances) conversation with his son. A conversation not meant for Hermione's ears, evidently.

"Scorp, are you trying to tell me you want to be, well, _intimate_ , with this girl. And are you honestly asking your old man for advice to chat her up?" Draco asked and made a face, which luckily his son could not see.

"Well, not pick up lines, per se. I mean… just… you know, you've been around and I hear…" Scorpius trailed off again and the strain in his voice was uncomfortable to hear.

"You hear what exactly?" Draco asked in suspicion.

"Well, that you were quite the ladies man. They called you the Slytherin Prince back at school and no one denied you anything. And I've never… you know… really done anything, with anyone before…" Scorpius blurred out.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go." Draco mumbled and made a face palm. "Scorpius, listen to me; there is no magical way to get girls to like you, and absolutely not to get them into bed with you. The first thing you need to know is that you are ready for that. And that she is ready. I mean both emotionally and… well… _physically_. And I mean _really_ ready, because sometimes people say they are but they don't _feel_ it. You know what I'm saying?" Draco asked, not loving how this conversation seemed to pan out.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, dad." Scorpius said rushed.

"Make sure you care about each other too, and that you are honest about that you expect of each other. After you've been, well, _intimate_ with someone it's quite easy to break some one's heart if feelings aren't returned. But just as long as you are completely honest, you should do okay." Draco said honest.

"Thanks dad. Really." Scorpius said and Draco could hear a smile.

"And I want you to promise me you won't rush anything tonight. See what happens, and just let it be. Okay?" Draco said.

"Yeah, right. Of course, dad. I promise." Scorpius said.

"And son, be a gentleman; let her finish first. It's not a race." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Blimey, dad! You're the worst. Thanks for the talk. I'll be on my way now." Scorpius blushed and rushed out from the bathroom.

"Be safe my son! If you plan on not coming home tonight; let me know so I don't owl the auror office with a search request for you. And if you do come home; please keep it down. If I wake up and find you and Albus making a mess in my kitchen and sighing like two drunken sailors I'll deprive you of your heritage!" Draco shouted to his son through the now shut door.

"Dad! That happened ONCE! Can't you ever let it go!" Draco heard his son shout before he heard the familiar sound of the Floo as Scorpius left the Manor.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself. A part of him really couldn't help but love to embarrass his son. He'd almost forgotten why he was in the shower, fully dressed (with now fully soaked clothes) when he felt two arms embrace him from behind.


	3. Chapter 3 – Showering Together Saves

**Chapter 3 – Showering Together Saves Water**

 _Friday, 6:30 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Shower, Malfoy Manor._

Draco turned around and found himself staring into Hermione's dark, lust filled eyes. He swallowed hard and felt his cock quickly harden. Hermione reached her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. When Draco got over the initial shock he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. The feel of her soft, full lips against his in combination with her warm wet skin under his hands made him release a small moan from the back of his throat. Hermione carefully pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Malfoy… that was such a… turn on." Hermione panted. "Listening to you being a good father for only a minute and I can't control myself, like a randy teenager." she blushed.

Draco tilted his head and smirked.

"Well then, perhaps I should tell you about the time Scorp caught the dragon pox and I sat at his bedside for weeks whist he experienced sparks from his nostrils when sneezing. No, hang on... I _shouldn't_ tell you that! That's awful foreplay! Fuck, I'm bad at this these days…" he was silenced by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." she berthed.

Draco did as he was told. His arms wrapped around her waist pressing her hard against him he devoured her lips with his own. A soft moan came from Hermione and she grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss. Draco's tongue gently stroked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with her own.

 _Merlin, I've never tasted anything better in my entire life._ Draco though.

Hermione pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and Draco unbuttoned his pants. He didn't care how rushed or eager he seemed, he was desperate to taste more of the willing witch standing before him in all her naked glory. The rest of Draco's clothes were quickly discarded and ended up by his t-shirt on the floor of the shower. A moment passed while he let Hermione's eyes glance over his defined abs before he pulled her closer to him and started trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders at the same time as he started caressing her breasts. Evidently Hermione did enjoy this very much as she soon started to moan and pressed her body closer to Draco's. Draco half suspected Hermione might have been just as eager as he was because she rather forcefully grabbed his erection and started massaging it in a slow pace. The hot water was pouring down Draco's back and he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as Hermione slowly massaged him. He reached down and started massaging her clit slowly with his index finger. He saw how she closed her eyes, lightly bit her lip and pressed herself against his hand to increase the friction. He loved that he was able to cause this reaction from her. As he continued stimulating her nub with one hand as he gently rolled her nipple between his index finger and thumb with the other. This caused Hermione's breathing to become faster. When she increased the speed of with she jerked him off Draco inserted, first one finger, and then another, into her warm inside. He started bending them towards her g-spot as he continued massaging her clit with his thumb. He could feel she was wet, and it was not due to the shower.

"Malfoy, stop teasing me and fuck me." Hermione said in a moan and gave him a seductive look under half closed eyelids.

"All good things come to those who wait, my dear." Draco smirked and nibbled her earlobe gently.

"Fuck." was all Hermione seemed able to word.

"Now, love. That's no way to talk during passionate love-making." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Right now I don't need passionate love-making, Malfoy. I need you to shag me! Make me scream you name as I come all over your cock. Shag me good and hard until I forget my own name." she moaned, half begging it, half demanding it.

Oh, how he wished he hade the self-control to keep teasing her, but the truth was this witch with her hand stroking his cock, begging him to shag her senseless, was in complete control over him.

"You know I could never say no to that, Granger. But next time, I get to chose." he breathed into her ear.

He removed his fingers from within her and grabbed her, rather forcefully, around her hips. As he did he saw a faint hint of shock in her eyes before he quickly turned her around so that she was facing the wall with her back against him. Her breath was short and uneven, and Draco wasn't really sure whether she was terrified or extremely turned on. He decided to find out so he leaned in so his lips were next to her ear and whispered in a husky voice,

"Well then Granger, the safe word is _Mandragora_. I hope I don't hear it."

He lifted Hermione's arms over her head and gently stroke his hands down her arms, over her breasts and down her waist. When he reached her hips he moved his hands over her stomach and down her upper thighs. As he heard Hermione moan and felt her press her arse against his cock when he did this he decided she was rather turned on by this and not at all frightened so he pressed his cock back against her arse. He continued to stoke her body up and down and felt how she trembled slightly from his touch. With a slow motion he parted her legs with his own and placed his hard dick in between her legs. He lifted her arse and parted the cheeks slightly and slowly pressed himself deep into her from behind. A loud moan escaped both their lips as Draco filled Hermione's whole pussy. With a firm grip he held onto her hips and started pulling out of her and then with force he slammed back into her. Hermione let out another loud moan and arched her back.

"Harder, Malfoy!" she moaned.

Draco was not slow to fulfil Hermione's wish. He quickened the pace and pounded into her harder than before. Hermione slammed her hand against the wall as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh, God!" she cried out with pleasure.

"You can just call me Draco, love." he smirked against her neck and slammed hard into her again.

As he quickened the pace his hand snaked its way down between her legs and he started massaging her clit. Hermione moaned and ran her nails rather forcefully down his arm. It would be sure to leave a mark, but right now Draco couldn't care less. As he added just the right amount of pressure to her sensitive nub and continued to pound his cock into her he felt hers wall tightening around his shaft. He gently bit down on her shoulder and he felt her nails dig deep into his arm as she screamed his name as she reached her climax. Smirking against the skin of her shoulder he slowed his pace so she could catch her breath. After a moment he pulled out of her. His cock still hard and now drenched in her juices he took it in his hand and slapped it against her bum. This earned him a horny growl from Hermione.

"Now then, I get to choose, right? That was the deal, no?" he smirked against her skin and kissed her neck.

"Mmhm, Draco." she moaned. "I'm all yours."

"That's what I like to hear." he whispered. "Turn around."

She did as she was told, her eyes travelling from his chest, down his abs and onto his erect cock.

"Look at me, Granger." his voice was demanding, but not harsh.

They locked eyes and Hermione bit her bottom lip. Oh, how she must know how that drove him wild. He placed his hands on the wall of either side of her head.

"This is right how I want you…" he whispered into her ear and his hands stroke her arms down to her waist. He grabbed her arse and quickly lifted her up, pinning her against the wall for support. Hermione's breath hitched in surprise, but she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, causing the tip of Draco's cock to just touch her entrance.

"…Right here so I can look into your eyes as you come for me once more." he whispered again and slowly pressed himself into her.

Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure and they both let out breathy moans.

"I want you to look at me, Granger." Draco said, his voice filled with lust.

Their eyes locked again and Draco begun to thrust in and out of her. Hermione placed her arms on his broad shoulders and grabbed his hair for support. They never broke eye contact and between that, Hermione biting her bottom lip, the feel of her tugging his hair and her soft, tight walls enclosing his cock Draco knew he would not last long. After a few moments of intense eye contact and shagging Draco felt Hermione's walls tighten around his shaft as she neared her second climax.

 _Thank merlin,_ he thought and a second later she screamed his name once more as she came undone. Hearing his own name spoken from her lips triggered his own release and he exploded his seed into her. His legs gave out as the climax wore off and he slowly sat down on the shower floor, Hermione still in a tight grip around his waist.

 _Friday, 7:00 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Shower floor, Malfoy Manor._

After allowing Hermione and himself to catch their breath for a moment; Draco turned the water off and reached out to grab the towels. He handed Hermione one and started to dry his blond silky hair.

"You know, this really wasn't how I was picturing it." Draco confessed and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Hermione gave him a questioning look as she squeezed her hair with the towel.

"Didn't picture this was how the night would go or didn't picture our first shag this way?" she asked and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Both." Draco answered in honesty. "I'll be honest and tell you I've been wanting this to happen for a while. But first I wanted to take you to dinner, talk to you, tell you how much I care for you and look you deep into the eyes and lose myself there."

Hermione had stopped drying her hair and just looked at the man in front of her in wonderment.

"Granger, will you do me the honour of letting me take you out on a date, even thought you've already shagged me and the date would take place right here?" Draco smirked.

Hermione gave a sly smile before she answered;

"Of course, dear. But I really do think it's time you stopped calling me Granger."

 _I'll stop calling you Granger the day you agree to become a Malfoy._ He thought to himself.

"I beg your pardon, love. Old habits die hard." he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 – She Beat me at all Sorts of

**Chapter 4 – She Beat me at all Sorts of Muggle Games**

 _Friday, 10:30 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Library, Malfoy Manor._

As they opened the second bottle of wine Draco felt his abs actually hurting because he'd laughed so much. After dinner they had abandoned the dining room and Draco had shown Hermione around the library in the Manor, and to say she was impressed would've been an understatement. They were now sitting on the comfortable sofa in the library, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm really glad I agreed to help you with your pixie problem." Hermione smiled and took a sip of wine. "I've had such a good time tonight."

"You make it sound like the night is about to end." Draco said and stroke her arm. "I was hoping you might want to spend the night with me."

Hermione watched him closely for a while; she seemed to be considering his offer.

"Well, Rose and Hugo are spending the week at Ron's." she said thoughtfully.

"You're doing every other week, then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we figured it would be fair and as long as Rose and Hugo are happy then so am I." Hermione smiled.

Draco could hear a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Must be hard though, I could never imagine having Scorp living somewhere else half of the time." he said.

"Well, I'm used to it. It felt odd at first though." Hermione admitted.

"Perks of being a widower, I guess. Don't have to share my son." Draco said in an attempt to lighten the mood. An attempt that failed miserably as Hermione looked at him with sorrow in her eyes

"I'm really sorry, Draco. I know I'm complaining about Ron from time to time and his momentary lack of parenting, but I don't think I could ever have raised a teenage child alone - alone. I'm impressed you've managed so well." she said.

"Well, I'm used to it too, I guess. It's been just me and Scorpius for so long now." he sighed. "Do Scorpius feel odd about you dating other women?" she asked and blushed slightly. "I'm asking for obvious reasons."

"Well, to be perfectly honest… I haven't really dated anyone since Astoria passed away. It's not that I'm still mourning her, and I know she would have wanted me to move on. And Scorpius would never not allow me to be happy. I just haven't met anyone who was worth dating. With one very obvious exception." he said and cupped her cheek with one hand.

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

 _Friday, 11:15 PM, August 30th, 2023 – The Bar, Weasleys' Party_

The smoke in the venue Fred and Roxanne rented to throw the party in lay as a thick veil, making the night seem mystical and enchanted. At the bar Scorpius was sipping on a Daisyroot Draught when Rose came up and sat down next to him.

"I'll have a pint of Simison Steaming Stout, thanks." Rose told the bartender who obliged.

"Hiya, Rose. Enjoying yourself?" Scorpius asked and turned to face Rose.

"Well, since I'm apparently the only one of my friends who doesn't dance, I seemed to have been ditched." she said and rolled her eyes at the dance floor. "You alright? Albus and my brother ditched you too, ey?"

"Well, apparently the dance floor is the best spot to chat up ladies, Albus informed me. So yeah, they ditched me. But luckily for me; my night just improved tremendous and I've got to say I upgraded my company the minute you sat down." he leaned into Rose's ear and whispered the last part.

"How come you're not on the dance floor on the pull, then?" she asked and tilted her head slightly.

"That's simple. The only bird I fancy spending my night with doesn't dance." Scorpius smirked.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you sly Slytherin." Rose purred and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "So, if you can't dance with her; would you like to have your arse handed to you in a dart-game then?"

"I have no idea what dart is, but if I'm going to have my arse handed to me by anyone, it better be you. Lead the way, my dear." Scorpius said and flashed the most seductive smile he could manage.

Rose kissed him by the cheek and grabbed him by his hand and led the way to the dart game.

 _Saturday, 1:50 AM, August 31st, 2023 – Leaving the Pool Table, Weasleys' Party_

Rose did hold up her promise and did indeed hand Scorpius his own arse at dart. After the humiliating dart-game she'd suggested he should lose a game of pool to her as well and he wasn't slow to agree. Although he'd lost the pool-game as well he did still feel like a winner since he'd had a pretty good view of Rose's very appealing bum when she bent over the table to take a shot. After ordering two glasses of rum they sat down at the bar once more.

"Can't believe you beat me at pool as well." he laughed. "Cheers."

He raised his glass and she followed his example.

"Cheers." she grinned and they drank.

"How come you're so good at Muggle games, anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, between my mum being Hermione Granger and my grandfather being Arthur Weasley, do you really think I had a choose? As soon dad, aunt Ginny and the rest of my uncles moved out from the Burrow grandpa filled all their rooms with Muggle thing. Dad's old room is now an _arcade_ , as grandpa keeps informing us." she told Scorpius and took a sip of her rum.

"Well, I'm very glad you introduced me to it. I'll practice and then I'll hand you your arse, you just wait and see, love." Scorpius grinned.

"I'd love to see the day when the pureblood Malfoy beats me at a Muggle game." she smirked.

"The second I tell my dad I'm training to beat a Granger in something he'll stop at no ends to support me. We'll have a whole _arcade_ at the Manor, you'll see." Scorpius smirked back.

"I never fully understood their rivalry, though. Did you?" Rose asked and tilted her head slightly.

"No, dad wouldn't tell me anything except you mum beating him in every class when they were at school and he didn't really handle it well. I figure there's more too it, don't you?" he said.

Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, he never said anything out straight, but I always got the feeling from dad there was more too it. And to be honest, I think he was always jealous of your dad." she said after a moment.

"How do you reckon?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I think since my mum and your dad have always had this bickering and verbal sparring going on. I mean; you know what it was like when they worked cases together at the Ministry. Every time you went to visit you'd get caught in the crossfire. Call me mental, but I think my dad wished he had that with my mum. I reckon he always felt he could never match her intellectually, but your dad always could." she said and gave Scorpius a look he couldn't quite read.

"Are you still close with your dad? I mean, after their divorce." Scorpius asked, changing subject.

"I stay with him every other week, when I'm not at Hogwarts. But I wouldn't say we're close. Not like me and mum anyway. Don't get me wrong; I love my dad. It's just… He's not really good at being a parent. He's much better at being a mate. We always have fun together, but I never talk to him about important things. I told him I was going to this party tonight and you know what he said?" Rose said and looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head.

"He said he wished he was going too, on account he hasn't been properly sloshed since new years." Rose exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean, who says that to their seventeen year old daughter?"

Scorpius laughed.

"Well, my dad told me that if Albus and I come home and woke him up by singing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow again at 4 in the morning he would disown me." he chuckled. "He was kidding, naturally. But he wasn't happy last time it happened."

"That's how a dad is suppose to react though, isn't it?" Rose said. "If I would do that my dad would probably just sing along."

They both laughed at the image of Ron Weasley joining his sloshed children in a song.

"I take it you and your dad are really close though?" Rose asked after a while.

"Yeah, we are. He's always been there for me. And I've always been there for him. Since my mum passed away there's just been the two of us. I tell him everything." Scorpius shrugged.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Rose mumbled and drank from her glass.

"Don't worry about it. My dad and I have talked about my mum enough for it not to hurt anymore." Scorpius smiled and emptied his own glass.

He signalled to the bartender to give them a refill.

"You'll probably think I'm a right loony for telling you this; but I actually asked him for advice regarding women tonight before I got here." he confessed and tried to hid his blush behind the topped off glass of rum.

"You did? Why?" Rose asked and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, normally I'm fine talking to women…" he begun.

"Yeah, so I've noticed." Rose snorted.

"But there's this one girl… Whenever I talk to her I feel like a complete tosser. I never seem to be able to get my shite together and charm her." he said and glanced over at Rose.

"Sounds like you fancy her. You mind telling me who this girl is?" Rose asked and gave him a crocked smile.

"She's this amazing person, so bright. Doesn't like to dance and beats me at all sort of Muggle games." Scorpius said and he felt his cheeks burn. He forced himself to look into her eyes,

"I really like you, Rose. I like you so much I don't know how to behave when I'm around you." he said, his face suddenly dead serious.

Rose just looked at him for a long moment without saying a word. Scorpius felt his nerves acting up. Had he been a complete idiot for telling her? He watched her face but could not read the look she gave him. Just as he started to think he'd misread the whole situation she grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. Scorpius felt an electric jolt through his whole body and he deepened the kiss. He heard a moan in the back of her throat. They continued snogging passionately and Rose put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as she pushed her body closer to his. The room and all the people around them seemed to disappear and Rose's lips were the only thing that seemed to matter any more. He lost track of time and couldn't tell for how long they snogged.

"I think it's safe to say I really fancy you too. Come on, let's go." she said in a raspy voice when she finally broke the kiss.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked dumbstruck.

"We're going back to your place. I doubt my dad will be cool with me shagging a Malfoy under his roof." she smirked.

"Well, Malfoy Manor it is then." he smirked and offered her his hand.

She gave him a seductive smile as she took his hand and followed him outside to the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5 – Expectable Performance

**Chapter 5 – Expectable Performance**

 _Saturday, 2:20 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Master Bedroom, Malfoy Manor._

On his back, in his huge bed that seemed to have been so empty for so long lay a very contempt and newly shagged Draco with a smile across his face. In his arms lay the petite figure with long brown curls that was Hermione; newly shagged as well and with a smile across her face. This night had been the best night in years, if Draco was to be honest; and he quite liked to be honest these days.

"I want you to stay." he mumbled into the top of her head.

"I want me to stay too." she whispered and kissed his chest.

"Will you stay the weekend here with me?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure you want me to? I mean, isn't Scorpius coming home?" she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

Draco loved it when she did that; it made her look so cute and desirable at the same time.

"I bloody well hope he'll be coming home." Draco joked.

"You know what I mean. Earlier this evening you didn't want him to know I was in the house and now you want me to stay the weekend. You plan on keeping me locked up in your room the entire time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, now that would be an idea!" Draco growled and kissed her.

"Well, in all honesty though…" he continued when he broke the kiss. "Earlier in the shower I panicked. I'm not used to having women here, let alone introducing them to my son. I make a habit of not introducing the ones who won't stick around. But I really want you to stick around. I would love it if you wanted to meet my son, properly."

"I would love to meet your son. And I would love to stay with you this weekend. And I'm off parent duty. You really couldn't have picked a better time to have a Cornich Pixie problem." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They lay quiet for a while before they heard the familiar sound of someone entering the Floo. First they heard Scorpius' muffled voice followed by a woman's giggle.

"Guess your advice worked out for him." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before they both drifted off into sleep.

 _Saturday, 2:25 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Room with the Fireplace, Malfoy Manor._

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace with his arm tightly wrapped around Rose's waist.

"Welcome love; to Malfoy Manor." he said and gestured at the room in which the fireplace was stationed. "I would love to give you the grand tour, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until the morning, as I don't want to wake up my dad. Can't risk me losing my heritage, now can we?"

Rose giggled.

"The only tour I want right now is the private one in your bed." she whispered in a low voice and raised a suggestive eyebrow at the young wizard.

"As you wish, milady." Scorpius said in a husky voice and picked up Rose in his arms and carried her to his bedroom where he carefully put her down on the bed. She put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him as she pulled him into the bed. He groaned as she tangled her hands in his hair and inserted her tongue in his moth. He gently stroke the tip of her tongue with his as his hands made their way down her shoulders and landed on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Scared that any move would cause her to realise what was happening and putting a stop to it, Scorpius, before a moment's hesitation, carefully stroke her arse with both his hands. When he was rewarded with a small moan from the back of Rose's throat and he felt her grip around his hair tighten he felt reassured she wasn't going to stop him. This made him bolder and he grabbed her arse firmly and pushed her over so that she was lying on her back. He was standing over her, still kissing her passionately and he slipped his hands under her t-shirt.

As his hands touched her bare skin she arched her back up towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders beginning to pull his t-shirt over his head. When she'd gotten it off she threw if on the floor next to the bed. Scorpius wasted no time in being gentle as he pulled off Rose's t-shirt and tossed it on the floor next to his. He started trailing kisses down her neck and on to her collarbone. She moaned a quiet moan and lightly dragged her nails up his back and she very gently nibbled his earlobe. The tingling sensation nearly drove Scorpius mad and he felt his cock harden to the point it hurt behind the, now, tight jeans. Scorpius continued to trail kisses down Rose's chest and he reached behind her and undid her bra, which, too, joined the other clothing items on the floor. Scorpius kissed her stiff, right nipple before taking it in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. This caused Rose to dig her fingernails into Scorpius' back. He continued down kissing her stomach and when he reached the waist of her jeans he unbuttoned them and pulled them off. To his big delight she was not wearing underwear.

"Going commando tonight?" he said in a husky voice. She answered by raising her right eyebrow and giving Scorpius a seductive smirk. He parted her legs and went down continuing kissing her hipbone and thighs. He made his way to her inner thigh as his hands caressed her stomach and hips. He could hear her breathing was quick and uneven, filled with anticipation. When he figured he had teased her long enough he placed his thumb on her clit and started massaging it. She was already soaked between her legs. Scorpius took a deep breath and exhaled as he saw waves of pleasure washed over Rose. He watched her as she twisted in his bed with pleasure. It was the best sight he'd ever seen and he could watch her like that forever. He decided not to though and parted her lips with his index finger and thumb and started massaging her clit with his tongue.

She tasted so good and Scorpius knew that he never wanted to stop tasting her. Rose let a gasp escape her lips as Scorpius inserted first one and then two fingers into her and started alternating sucking on her clit and massaging it with his tongue making her twist even more with pleasure. Her moans got louder and she dug her nails deeper into his back as her climax neared. Scorpius grabbed her arse and pushed her pussy deeper into his mouth. As he did he heard Rose scream out his name as she climaxed and he removed his mouth from her a quick second to catch his breath. To his astonishment a warm juice coming from her clit splashed in his face. Shocked to say the least he looked up at Rose. She was panting and trying to regain control of her breath.

"You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" he growled and kissed her pussy after having wiped his face on bed sheets. "Squirting, that's hot."

Rose smiled a mixture between apologetic and seductive.

"I probably should have given you a heads up?"

"No, that was brilliant, just caught me of guard." he said between kisses as he made his way up from her stomach, to her breasts, her neck and finally her lips, kissing every inch of her body he passed. He used his own legs to part hers and positioned himself in-between. He saw the lust in Rose's eyes before she closed them and let out a long moan. She then grabbed Scorpius' shoulders, pulling him down to lay on his back. As he lay down beside her she sat up and swung one of her legs over his mid-section so that she straddled him. She bent down and kissed him before she made her way down kissing his chest and stomach until she reached his jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled them off. His boxers did not hide the bulge that was his impossibly erect cock and she did not wait to grab it through the fabric. Scorpius exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. He felt how she tugged on his boxers and pulled them off, freeing his erection. She grabbed it in her hand and started massaging the pre-cum on the tip with her thumb.

She bent down and took his dick in her warm mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Scorpius let out a horny growl. He felt her mouth enclosing almost his whole shaft as she slowly pressed his dick deep in her throat and it felt amazing. Scorpius had to grab the bed sheets and give it all his willpower neither to thrust nor to explode right then and there in her mouth. She pulled her head up slowly with her lips tightly closed around his shaft and stroking it with her tongue as she went along all the way to the tip. She went down again and then up, quickening the pace. She didn't go as deep as she picked up the speed and she rubbed the base with her hand that her mouth did not cover. Scorpius was going mad with pleasure as she continued and he growled. As he felt his balls tightening Rose slowed down and then stopped, kissing his stomach and kissing her way up to his neck. She placed herself over him with her entrance right on the tip of his dick.

"Be gentle." she whispered.

Scorpius just gave her a nod, as he seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Rose looked deep into his eyes and then slowly pressed herself down his shaft. They both moaned as he filled her completely. She was tight and it felt so good to be surrounded by her warm and moist walls. Once he was completely inside her they stilled, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment she gave him a small nod, telling him it was okay to move. Scorpius grabbed her arse and slowly started moving her up and down, his hips following the pace.

After a few moments Rose seemed to relax more and she let out a moan and bent forward to kiss Scorpius. He quickly picked up the pace and pounded into her making her moans louder and louder. He felt his balls tightening again as he neared his climax. He realised she was no were near hers and he concentrated hard not to come. Remembering his father's words to be a gentleman and letting her finish first he reached down and started massaging her clit. This caused Rose to scream with pleasure and Scorpius was briefly afraid his dad would hear them. When he saw Rose sit up straight and run her fingers through her shag-messed up hair he realised he couldn't care less who heard them. The witch riding him was truly the sexiest he'd ever seen and it was worth everything to keep doing this. As Scorpius pounded into her a few more times he was so close to his release he had to flick the base of his shaft. It didn't help.

"Fuck it, I'm going to come anyway." He mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Rose answered by leaning into him and gently nibbling his earlobe, telling him it way okay for him to let go. He felt her walls tighten around his shaft, telling him she was close as well. He grabbed her arse tight again and pounded hard into her three more times. Rose screamed his name as she came and Scorpius felt his hand drench beneath her. Not even a second later he reached his own climax and white dots appeared before his eyes as he pumped his seed into her.

"Oh, Merlin!" he exclaimed at the release.

Rose stopped her moving and collapsed on top of him with her face buried in his neck. He could feel her smiling against his skin. It took a while before he came down from his ecstasy and when they both had regained their breathes Rose moved away causing his not-so-hard-anymore-cock to slide out of her. She lay down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I realise that was not a great performance, as far as stamina goes. And I'm guessing I'm about two seconds spare of being a one-minute man…" he said, slightly embraced. "…But to my defence I've been rather randy ever since you sat down at the bar tonight."

Rose chuckled slightly and kissed his hand.

"There was nothing wrong with your performance what so ever." she said sincerely. "In fact, that was indeed the very best shag I've ever had," she continued.

The faint hint of embracement disappeared at once and Scorpius smirked smugly.

"Well then, milady. Seeing as that was barely an expectable performance in my opinion I guess I'll have to show you what a mind blowing shag is as soon as my dick has recovered." Scorpius said and kissed Rose passionately on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6 – How do you want your eggs?

**Chapter 6 – How do you want your eggs?**

 _Saturday, 9:00 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Scorpius' Bedroom, Malfoy Manor._

A loud crash coming from the kitchen awakened Scorpius and Rose the next morning.

"Who's making all the noise waking everyone up now, dad?" Scorpius mumbled into his pillow.

He turned to lay on his side, facing Rose. The morning light shined through the tall windows of his bedroom and landed on her messy red hair, making it seem like her head was on fire. He observed the freckles on her nose and round cheeks and couldn't help but smile when she looked at him and flashed her pearly white teeth in a smile at him.

"Morning." she whispered with a smile.

"Morning to you too." he whispered back.

He reached over and stroke a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Last night, when you were sitting on top of me, shagging me senseless, I didn't think you could look any more beautiful." Scorpius said.

Rose blushed slightly.

"I was wrong. Now when I see you waking up in my bed, smiling and with your hair all messed up from last nigh, you're absolutely breath taking." he said.

"And last night as you trailed kissed down my whole body on your way to Aussie kiss me I though you couldn't be any more fit. Turns out I was wrong too. Waking up to next to you, seeing your hair messed up and not like you spent hours fixing it…" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"… your naked torso and your defined abs…" she rand her fingers over his chest and abs.

"… and the look in your eyes right now as I touch you…" she ran her fingers over his forehead and down his cheeks.

"… you take _my_ breath away, Scorpius Malfoy." she finished.

"I think I can actually _feel_ myself fall in love with you, this very moment, Rose Granger-Weasley." Scorpius said.

"Way ahead of you." she giggled and kissed him.

After a very sensitive snog that lasted minutes Rose broke away.

"There is actually something I would like to tell you… about last night…" she said and blushed slightly.

"You better not be telling me you were faking it. Because that would be a poor way for me to graduate puberty." Scorpius said. It was meant at a joke but it came off way more serious than he had intended.

"Last night was… was it your first time?" she asked and looked mildly shocked.

"Well, yeah." Scorpius confessed, a little more embarrassed then he would've liked.

"Really? I would have never guessed." she said honest.

"Now, that I will take as a compliment." Scorpius smirked.

"Yeah, right. Well, you were sort of stepping on my point there. I was just about to tell you last night was my first time too. And I don't think I could even hade dreamed of a more perfect night." she said and blushed slightly.

"Well, to be honest. I would have never guessed that either. You were amazing." Scorpius said and kissed Rose's hand.

"Aren't we the mutual admiration society?" Rose giggled.

"I reckon we earned it. Now then, can I tempt you with some breakfast, love?" he smiled.

"I would love that." she smiled back.

"Well then, prepare to meet my father. Unless my ears deceive me he's in the kitchen right now, and by the sound of it he's causing somewhat of a commotion." Scorpius said and got out of bed to get dressed.

 _Saturday, 9:05 AM, August 31st, 2023– The Kitchen, Malfoy Manor._

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy is making me breakfast. On his own. No house elves." Hermione chuckled as she sat by the kitchen table and Draco was roaming through the cabins in search for breakfast. Draco had lent her his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of short. She hadn't really been happy about the jersey, but finally agreed to wear it when Draco promised to tear it off her right after breakfast. He was dressed in nothing but pyjama pants, as Hermione had informed him his abs were to gorgeous to hid underneath a t-shirt.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't ask my house elves for help. They don't work weekends." he said as he found a carton of eggs and accidentally knocked over a kettle. He waved his wand and the mess cleaned itself.

"I beg your pardon? I don't think I quite heard you right." Hermione said in chock.

"I think you did, you just didn't believe it. I said; my house elves don't work weekends. That means they only work Monday to Friday." he clarified.

Hermione rose from her chair and walked over to Draco and kissed him.

"If their hours makes you to that I'm eager to find out what you will do to me when I tell you they are paid one Galleon a week as well and that they have one weeks paid vacation a year." Draco smirked and started kissing her neck.

"That may very well make me want to skip breakfast and eat you up instead." she moaned into his hair.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, love. We can't have you skip it, now can we? So, how do you want your eggs?" he asked when he'd stopped kissing her neck.

"Fertilized." she smirked.

Draco gave off a sound that was something in-between a horny growl and a moan and lifted the giggling Hermione up on the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely. They were too busy snogging to hear voices in the hallway leading up to the kitchen.

 _Saturday, 9:30 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Hallway Leading up to the Kitchen, Malfoy Manor._

"Thanks again for lending me some comfy clothes. These pants are the softest I've ever wore." Rose said referring to the silver silk pyjama pants she wore. Scorpius had lent her a dark green tank top as well.

"I'm just happy to make you happy." he hummed. He loved the fact that she hadn't seemed to notice she was wearing Slytherin colours.

As they came closer to the kitchen they heard the sound of a woman giggle.

"Did you hear that? That's odd. It sounded just like a woman's giggle." Scorpius said confused.

"Must be a friend of you dad's." Rose suggested.

"He _never_ has women over." Scorpius mumbled.

As they entered the kitchen they were met by the sight of Draco (shirtless, mind you) leaning against the counter on top of which a woman with bushy brown hair sat with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled in his hair.

"Dad! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Scorpius shouted in surprise.

Draco froze and the woman quickly released her grip.

"Scorpius!" Draco exclaimed in shock and turned around.

When he saw that Scorpius wasn't alone and whom exactly the girl he'd brought home last night was he drew a quick breath,

"Oh, bugger." he said quietly.

In that moment Hermione and Rose made eye contact and the reaction was immediate.

"Rose?" Hermione asked in surprise and she blushed deeply from what her daughter had just undoubtedly witnessed.

"Mum? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Rose asked with an expression of shock on her face.

Hermione didn't answer but only blushed deeper.

"Well, I think there's a very good explanation for what's happening here." Draco said as Hermione slowly slid off the kitchen counter.

"It's obvious that the Malfoy men have such an impeccable taste in women, it's almost uncanny." Draco said causing everyone in the room to shoot him stern looks.

"Dad!" Scorpius said with a sharp tone.

"Right, how rude of me." Draco said and walked over to Rose and reached out his hand.

Rose took it with some hesitation.

"Rose, welcome to Malfoy Manor. I'm really glad I finally get to meet you, properly." Draco said and smiled at Rose.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine." Rose beamed.

"Please, call me Draco. Given the circumstances I only think it's fit." he said and gave a nervous laughter.

"Does your father know you're here, darling?" Hermione asked Rose.

"No, does he know you are?" Rose retorted.

"Rose! He's your father and you're supposed to stay with him this weekend. He must be worried sick that you didn't come home last night." Hermione said and gave Rose a stern look.

"I'll bet he hasn't even noticed my absence. But don't worry, I'll Floo him and tell him." Rose shrugged.

"That's right you will." Hermione warned her daughter.

"Here, I'll show you where the fireplace is, Rose." Draco said and escorted Rose out of the room, leaving Scorpius a Hermione alone.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, Scorpius dear. How's school?" said Hermione after a while.

"Fine. I'm taking N.E.W.T.-level Muggles Studies this year." Scorpius said nervously.

"Well that's interesting. How come you wanted to take Muggle studies?" Hermione asked.

"I think you always want to study what you don't understand. During the summer before we started third year I visited the Burrow with Albus and Mr Weasley really inspired me with his passion for Muggles and Muggle artefacts." Scorpius explained.

"Arthur has always been passionate about anything Muggle, hasn't he?" Hermione chuckled.

"Maybe after my N.E.W.T. I can finally explain to him the function of a rubber duck." Scorpius said and laughed nervously.

"I hate to burst your bubble Scorpius, but there isn't one, really." Hermione laughed.

There was another moment of silence before Scorpius spoke again,

"So, how is work?"

"Fine. We have initial negotiations with Gringotts coming up about the budget for next year. Honestly I'm not looking forward to it." Hermione answered and looked out the window.

There was more silence. After a few more moments of silence Scorpius cleared his throat,

"Erhm, Ms Granger…" he started.

"Please, call me Hermione." she smiled.

"Right. Hermione… I just want you to know that I do not have no dishonest intentions with your daughter." Scorpius said and he mentally cursed himself for sounding like such a wanker.

Hermione gave him a warm smile.

"I would never expect otherwise from you, Scorpius. I'm really happy for you and Rose. Although I must admit I really was surprised to see her here just now." Hermione admitted.

"I think it's safe to say we thought the same about you. I mean no offence. I'm glad you're here. It was just… well… unexpected." Scorpius rambled.

Hermione smiled again and Scorpius took a moment to admire the warmth of it. He could definitely see why his father fancied this woman.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hermione. How long have you and my dad been seeing each other? He never told me that he was seeing anyone." Scorpius said after a moment.

Hermione blushed deeply before she answered.

"Well, I guess your father wasn't telling you anything because there really was nothing to tell. Until last night that is." she said and blushed even deeper.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Scorpius said and looked away.

Just then Draco and Rose returned to the kitchen.

"Now then." Draco said and clapped his hands together once. "You lot, behave yourselves while I make this awkward and uncomfortable family some breakfast. Scorp, you can make the coffee. Rose, help your mother toast some bread if you please. I'll make some eggs and bacon. Then we will sit down together and eat. And we _will_ have a pleasant time" he finished. As his words sounded more like a threat than anything else, no one really wanted to disobey.

Draco waved his wand and made the eggs and bacon prepare them selves and then he summoned a t-shirt to weave. It would seem that this breakfast would be uncomfortable as it was without him being half naked.

 _Saturday, 10:00 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Kitchen Table, Malfoy Manor._

"Would you mind passing me the pumpkin juice, drear?" Hermione asked Draco when they were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Here you are, love." he answered and passed her the jug that was on his left side.

As he reached his left arm over the table he saw Rose's eyes falling on the Dark Mark. The mark was faded but it was still very visible. When Rose saw that Draco had caught her staring she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." she mumbled.

The mark really didn't bother Draco any more. It had been over 25 years since he got it and he had since long made his peace with it.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said and gave Rose a kind smile.

Hermione gave them both a worrying look when she understood what had happened. This, however, the looks and the fact that people got scared or uncomfortable as soon as they saw it; that did still bother Draco. Out of the corner of his eye Scorpius gave his father a hesitant look; wondering how his father was going to react.

"It's just… I have never really seen it. Did it hurt?" Rose said.

"Rose!" Hermione shouted.

"Really. It's fine." Draco said again calmly and displayed his left forearm on the table.

"Draco, you don't have to…" Hermione begun but Draco cut her off.

"I made my peace with it a long time ago. I really don't have a problem talking about it. It's knowing that people are thinking about it and _not_ talking about it that bothers me. And to answer your question Rose; yes, it bloody well hurt." Draco said.

"When did you get it?" Rose asked again.

"The summer before my sixth year. Voldemort was living here, at the Manor, and he'd given me the impossible task to kill Albus Dumbledore who was the headmaster at the time." Draco answered calmly.

Both Rose and Scorpius stared at Draco with big eyes.

"Dad, you never told me that." Scorpius said.

"Even though I've made my peace with it, I'm still not proud of my past and I tend not to broadcast it, as you might understand. There are enough people in the Wizarding world that knows about my part in the war as it is. Don't exactly need them to be more." Draco said.

"Did you kill him? Dumbledore, I mean?" Rose asked.

"Rose, really. That's rude." Hermione shushed.

"What do you think, Rose? And answer me honestly, because I'll know either way if you lie to me." Draco said and gave her crocked smile, which could be interpreted either as vile or sly.

Rose sat quiet for a moment and watched Draco carefully.

"No. I don't think you did kill him." she finally said.

"How come?" asked Draco calmly.

"Well, I didn't know you back then, but I sort of do now. And above all; I know Scorpius. The values you've passed onto your son are not the ones of a person who kills another wizard on command. I think you were pressured into the whole situation and wand to your throat forced to do it. Even though your life was at stake; I don't think you would have ever killed him. I can absolutely see you being a git back then, but I don't think you ever _really_ sympathised with Voldemort's beliefs." Rose said after a moments thinking.

"Well, you certainly are your mother's daughter, aren't you? And I mean that as the highest appraisal." Draco said and smirked.

"And you are right, Rose; he was a smile git back then." Hermione said and crocked an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"That I was. Not particularly proud of that either. But you see, my whole life I was told by my father that Muggleborns were not as worthy of magic as purebloods. Then I come to Hogwarts and there's this Muggleborn witch who outperforms me in _every_ bloody class. Then I had to ask myself; how can she beat me if my blood is better than hers? The answer was of course; my blood isn't better. As you can imagine that resulted in a severely raged world view and since I was a hormonal teenager; I didn't really know how to sort my feelings."

"Well, you cleaned up good, Draco." Hermione smiled. "And even though you were a git at school you saved our lives during the war later to come."

"You did? You haven't told me any of this!" Scorpius pointed out in disappointment.

"How about I tell you that story some other time? Still want to keep some of my mystique." Draco smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 – Technically not a lie

**Chapter 7 – Technically not a lie**

 _Saturday, 10:45 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Drawing room, Malfoy Manor._

Breakfast actually went a lot smoother than anyone had anticipated. As Draco and Hermione had finished clearing away the dishes they joined Scorpius and Rose in the drawing room.

"I'm going to pop home for a bit to pick up some things. Are you planning on staying here the whole weekend, love?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose gave her mother a suspicious look.

"I'm only asking so I can bring you some stuff as well if you need." Hermione added with a kind smile.

"Some new clothes would be nice, thanks mum." Rose answered and hugged her mother.

"Consider it done." Hermione smiled.

"Well then, love. The fireplace is all yours." Draco said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." she smiled and made her way out of the room.

"Don't take too long!" Draco called after her.

When he turned back to Scorpius and Rose he found them looking at him in bewilderment.

"What? I happen to like having Hermione here." Draco said as if it was self-explanatory.

"How long have you too been seeing each other any way? Mum never told me she was seeing anyone." Rose said and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, Rose. I don't really think it's my place to tell you. But seeing as your mother isn't here I might as well tell you that we've been seeing each other since about 6.30 last night." Draco chuckled nervously.

"Hang on." Scorpius snapped. "6.30? That was about when I was home… Talking to you… Dad, pleas tell me this is not how I fear it is!" Scorpius said, feeling himself panicking slightly.

Draco gave him a face that said "sorry, son" and Rose just looked utterly confused.

"By Merlin's beard! Dad! She was in the shower _with_ you, wasn't she?" Scorpius shouted.

"Oh my!" Rose exclaimed and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise; not expecting to learn this particular piece of information.

"Well, technically yes, she was. But it wasn't like that." Draco tried to explain, giving Rose an apologetic look.

"She was helping me sort out the pixie problem in the attic and one of the pixies dropped some tar-smelling goo all over her. She was washing up and I was bringing her some new clothes when you came home. I didn't know how to tell you why the Minister of Magic was in my shower. So when you came into the bathroom I panicked and jumped in behind the shower curtain." Listening his own explanation Draco realised just how stupid it sounded.

"You could've just told me the truth! Bollocks! Dad! I can't believe you! She heard everything I said, for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius covered his face with his hands and wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor and disappear.

"I really am sorry about that son. But look at it from the bright side; at least now she knows how sweet you are to her daughter." Draco said and tried to smile.

"You were talking about _me_? What were you saying?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Well, remember last night when I told you I asked my dad for advice regarding women? Well, technically I might have been telling him I was interested in a particular woman and sort of hoped to… well… _proceed_ the stage of snogging, so to speak." Scorpius blushed.

"And mum heard that? What did she say?" it was now Rose's turn to blush and cover her face with her hands.

"She didn't know we were talking about you. Neither did I for that matter. But she later told me she though I was excellent at parenting." Draco smirked, remembering the event that had followed Scorpius' departure.

"Right now I wouldn't agree with her." Scorpius muttered.

"Oi, Scorp. It's embarrassing; I get it. I don't think anyone out of the four of us particularly fancy being in this situation. But you didn't say anything wrong. You were a perfect gentleman, very thoughtful and respectful." Draco smiled.

"Bloody hell, she knows it was my first time. She knows her daughter de-flowered me." Scorpius said, probably not intentionally out loud.

Draco gave him a wondering look.

"De-flower? Really? Scorpius, who says that?" Rose chuckled.

"My question exactly." Draco said.

"So what if my mum knows? Does it change the way you feel about me? Because I can tell you it does not the change the way I feel about you." Rose smiled and got up and placed her arms on Scorpius' shoulders.

"Of course it doesn't change anything." Scorpius said.

Rose gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good. I didn't think so. Now stop freaking out about it." she said and gave him a smile.

Scorpius smiled back. How did the witch in front of him always seem to make every situation so much better?

"You're right. You're always right." he smiled at her.

"You know I am. Now that that's sorted; I believe you promised me a grand tour of the Manor." she smiled.

 _Saturday, 12:05 AM, August 31st, 2023 – The Drawing room, Malfoy Manor._

Draco was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the drawing room with his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him reading _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_ and Scorpius was showing Rose the library when Hermione entered through the Floo.

"ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY! What exactly _did_ you tell your father?" Hermione yelled as she stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

Draco sighed and closed his book. Hermione stormed into the drawing room looking furiously around her.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" she hissed at Draco who put on his best impression of I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-please-stopp-yelling-at-me-puppy-dog-eyes.

"Of course you are. It's so Slytherin!" Hermione huffed.

A moment later Rose and Scorpius entered the room.

"I told him I was spending the weekend with you, which is not technically a lie, now is it?" Rose answered and gave her mum an innocent look.

"Don't give me that! I know you didn't tell him you were staying here. How do I know? Because he Flooed me while I was home and asked me if you were upset with him and then started accusing me of talking smack about him behind his back!" Hermione yelled in fury.

"Now, if I may..." Draco cut in.

Hermione, Rose and Scorpius all turned to look at him in surprise.

"To be honest I don't think it was such a bad idea what Rose told Weasley." Draco continued.

When Hermione gave him a venomous look he quickly elaborated,

"Well, let's be honest. If Weasley found out _my_ son was shagging _his_ daughter do you really think he would give it a second thought before he rushed over here to try to rip Scorp's head off? And when he gets here; he'd find you here as well. And when he finds out I'm shagging his ex-wife… I don't even want to think about what he would try to do to me." he said and a shiver ran down his spine.

Rose nodded in agreement. Scorpius looked like he was going to be sick.

"Draco is not wrong, mum. Dad would flip if he found out. And I don't think you want him knowing about you and Draco anymore that I want him knowing about Scorpius and me. Not yet, at lest. And tomorrow morning we'll go back to Hogwarts and then I'll owl him from the train so Scorpius will be out of reach. That way he'll have until we come home for Christmas to calm down." Rose said.

The look on Hermione's face was far from happy, but she sighed in resignation.

"You lot are such cowards." she mumbled.

"I wouldn't say cowards, I would say calculating and working with the odds. I have no desire to get my head ripped off just yet." Scorpius said and nodded.

"Alright then, I see your point." Hermione sighed.

"Very well. Now, lets not let your ex-husband get in the way of a lovely weekend. I distinctly remember me promising you a tour of the hedge maze, my love." Draco said to Hermione.

She smiled brightly at him and hooked her arm in his.

"And you still haven't seen the second story of the library yet." Scorpius said to Rose.

"There is a _second_ story? Why didn't you show me?" Hermione cried and looked heatedly at Draco.

"Forgive me for finding drinking wine with you more thrilling than looking at books." he smirked. "But fear not, the second story of the library is next to the master bedroom. There is a secret door that leads into it behind the full length mirror with the golden frame from my room." he then added in a whisper and Hermione gave him a sly smile.

"Sounds like we've all got exciting plans for the day. What do you say we do dinner together in the dining room, 7 o'clock? Rose and I will make it." Scorpius said.

 _Saturday, 5:00 PM, August 31st, 2023 – The Rose Garden, Malfoy Manor._

After having shown Rose the second story of the library Scorpius took her to the card room where Draco held his monthly poker games with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Zabini (nee Parkinson), Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass and sometimes Harry and Ginny would join in. Poker night was held when their children were all away at Hogwarts so Scorpius couldn't tell Rose too much about poker night. After that they played a game of wizard's chess, which Rose lost, on the (in Rose's opinion) ridiculously large board, which the players had to stand on a large plateau to get a view of the whole board, by the terrace garden. Once Rose had lost the game they made their way to the Rose Garden where short, well trimmed hedges lead up to a pergola covered in climbing roses. Inside there was a fireplace and a creamy white Victorian sofa.

"Oh my!" Rose whispered in awe at the view.

"It's even more beautiful at twilight just as the sun sets behind the lake." Scorpius said as he walked up behind Rose and kissed her neck.

"Mmmhm." was all she could bare herself so say.

Scorpius continued trailing kisses down her neck and gently caressed her breasts.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Scorpius hummed in her ear.

"Why don't' you show me?" Rose suggested and turned around to face him.

"What? Here? What if my dad and your mum comes by?" he asked.

"Makes it more exciting, don't you think?" she smirked.

"I don't know if I would call it exciting, terrifying is more like it." Scorpius confessed.

"Well, we better make it quick then." Rose said and pulled her shirt over her head.

Scorpius, being a hormonal teenager, instantly forgot why he'd been hesitant in the first place and the rest of Rose's clothes quickly joined her shirt on the floor. His own clothes followed next. As they snogged Scorpius walked Rose towards the sofa where she lay down on her back and Scorpius positioned himself between her legs. All thought of foreplay went out the window as Scorpius felt Rose's soft skin underneath his hands. Evidently Rose was of the same opinion and she positioned his erection at the tip of her entrance. With one swift motion he was inside her and they both let out moans. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Thrusting at a gently pace, Scorpius begun to move his hips slowly.

"You don't have to scared of breaking me." Rose whispered and lightly dragged her nails over his back.

This was all the encourage Scorpius needed and he quickened his pace. Rose moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. At the back of his mind Scorpius wondered how he could have ever lived without this. Shagging Rose was his new absolute favourite thing to do. If it were up to him; he'd not be doing anything else ever again. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her. He savoured the feeling of being inside her, the way her hair smelled, the feel of her nails digging into his back as he felt her walls tighten around him and his own climax nearing. A few more thrusts and they both came undone and Scorpius collapsed on top of Rose. Scorpius rested his chin on her chest and she stroke the silver locks out of his face.

"I don't ever want to stop doing this." she whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"Me neither." he answered and hugged her.

They stayed like that for a while as they savoured the moment. Suddenly Rose sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked in horror.

"6.30, why?" Scorpius answered.

"Bugger! We forgot about dinner!" she said and they both got in a hurry to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8 – Dinner and a Show

**Chapter 8 – Dinner and a Show**

 _Saturday, 7:00 PM, August 31st, 2023 – The Dining Room, Malfoy Manor._

"What is this?" Draco asked and eyed the food containers on the table suspiciously.

"It's dinner, of course." Scorpius answered.

"But what is it?" Draco asked and sniffed the food.

"It's Chinese take out from this lovely restaurant in Soho; Barshu. Mum and I love this restaurant and Scorpius told me the two of you never eat Chinese food. We ordered the appetiser splatter, the boiled sea bass with sizzling chilli oil, deep fried lamb ribs with Sichuan pepper-salt, beef slices with spring onion, fragrant chicken in a pile of chillies and dry-fired asparagus. We thought it would be fun to share it." Rose explained and pointed at the dishes as she named them.

"As long as it compliments the Amarone della Valpolicella 2013 I picked for tonight I'm happy." Draco said and took a seat.

"I'm sure it will." Hermione smiled and gave Draco a peck in the cheek.

They started opening the food containers and Draco opened the bottle of wine serving everyone.

"Draco, we want to hear the story about how you saved mum and the others lives during the war." Rose said as they started eating.

"There really isn't much t tell." Draco mumbled.

"I don't understand that after all these years you still think that." Hermione said. "During the war Harry, Ron and I went into hiding. This is common knowledge, right?" she continued and Rose and Scorpius nodded.

"Well, what the books on the war doesn't tell you is that we were looking for something. Something that would help us to defeat Voldemort. I won't go into detail about what it was exactly. But we were traveling the country looking for it and clues where to find it. We'd just visited Xenophilius Lovegood and disapparated from his house into a forest when a gang of snatchers caught us." Hermione told Rose and Scorpius who were listening interested.

"What are snatchers?" Scorpius asked.

"The Ministry had a list of Undesirable, wizards and witches that were a threat. This included the Order of the Phoenix who fought against Voldemort, those who sympathised with Muggles, or blood traitors as they were called, and any Muggle-born who hadn't registered at the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Naturally Hermione, Harry and Ron were on the list. I think actually Harry actually managed to stay Undesirable Nr 1 for about a year." Draco answered.

Hermione nodded and continued;

"When the snatchers caught us we gave them false names. But even though I cast a Stinging Jinx on Harry's face so they wouldn't recognise him they still suspected we were not who we said we were. That's why they decided to not bring us to the Ministry, but to Malfoy Manor."

Scorpius gave his father a worried look.

"They were greeted by my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella and my father strongly suspected that it was in fact Harry Potter who had been brought to them. They weren't sure however and they asked me to identify Harry." Draco said.

"But even though I know your father pressured you to identify us, you refused." Hermione said and squeezed his hand.

"It wasn't like I said 'I refuse to identify these people; I just said I don't know if it's him." Draco shrugged.

"But you _did_ know it was us." Hermione said and gave him a kind smile.

"Of course I did. I'd recognise the three of you anywhere. I know we didn't get along back then, but I had no plans on letting the Dark Lord get to you. No one deserved that." said Draco honest.

"So you lied to protect mum, dad and uncle Harry?" Rose asked. "And this was right after Voldemort had threaten you and your family if you didn't murder Dumbledore?"

"Yes, this was about a year after that." Draco said.

"You don't seem to have had much of a happy childhood." Rose said and gave Draco a sympathetic look.

"Well, truer words never spoken, Rose. I had my fair share of setbacks." Draco chuckled.

"What happened next?" Scorpius asked. "Did they release you when dad wouldn't identify you?"

"I wish things would have panned out that way, but sadly no." Draco gave his son a sad smile. "Bellatrix noticed one of the snatchers had the sword of Gryffindor, which was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts. She got mad at the snatchers and tossed them out. She was sure Hermione and the rest had broken into her vault and got scared they had taken something Voldemort had put there. She locked Harry and Ron in the cellar and tortured Hermione into telling her what else they had taken." Draco finished.

"Oh my! That's horrible!" Scorpius exclaimed with a shock on his face. "What did you do?" he asked his father.

Since Draco didn't answer his son right away Hermione spoke again,

"Draco couldn't do anything but watch it happen."

When she saw the looks both Rose and Scorpius gave Draco she continued;

"You two are lucky never to have experienced war, and I sincerely hope you never do. It's easy to know what you would have done when you sit here, at the dinner table while drinking wine with the comfort of you home and your loving family around you. But it's another thing entirely when you are isolated and fear for your life and actually put in the situation."

"Not a day goes by that I didn't wish I would have done something to stop it. " Draco said and gave Hermione a sincere look.

"What I just said goes for you too, Draco. Nothing you would have done would have changed the outcome, except for getting yourself killed. And nothing good would have come from that. I know you beat yourself up for not doing anything but now that you are here you forget what it was actually like. The Muggles call it survivor's guilt. It means a person feels guilty and thinks they did something wrong or didn't do enough when they survived something traumatic and others didn't. Thankfully I did survive but the experience was traumatic enough for you to feel guilty." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I did see the look on your face as it happened, you know. I know it was torture for you too and that you wished you could have stopped it. But the truth is you couldn't." she added and gave Draco a sad smile.

Draco squeezed her hand again.

"I still feel rotten for just standing there. I could have chosen to help you." he said.

"But you did choose to help us. You lied to your father and aunt to protect us. A lie that could very well have cost you your life. That's what you chose do." Hermione said.

"You know that reminds me…" a voice from the door said.

The four at the table jumped in surprise and turned their heads. To their surprise Harry Potter entered the room.

"A very wise man once told me 'the world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We've all got light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we chose to act on. That's who we really are.'" Harry continued as he sat down by the table. "And I think you've proved by saving us time and again who you really are, Malfoy. Like when you gave me your wand as we escaped the Manor." he finished.

"I wouldn't say I gave it to you. You snatched it our of my hand." Draco said.

"Come on, we both know that if you didn't want me to get it I wouldn't have." Harry smiled.

"You make an excellent point, Potter. But if you don't mind me asking; what the bloody hell are you doing in my house on a Saturday night?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was actually just coming to drop off the books I borrowed from you on wandless magic." Harry said and dumped a pile of books on the dinner table.

"You didn't think this could have waited until Monday?" Draco sneered. "I think you're just curious to see how me asking Granger out went."

"And by the looks of it, it went well." Harry grinned even brighter. "What I didn't expect was finding you here as well, Rose."

"Well, it was a good and eventful weekend for the all the Granger women as it turned out." Rose grinned.

"As long as you are here, would you like some dinner?" Hermione offered.

"I would love that. What are we having?" Harry asked and summoned a plate, a wineglass and utensils from the kitchen.

"Take out from Barshu." Scorpius answered and handed Harry the lamb ribs.

"But lets talk about something more fun. I want to hear stories from your youth that didn't involve the war." Rose said.

Rose's request was not late to be for filled. Draco and Harry told stories from their battles in the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Harry told, for the first time, the story from their second year of how they brewed Polyjuice Potion in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and in order to trick Draco into telling them about the Chamber of Secrets. Draco laughed so hard at the though of Harry and Ron impersonating Crabbe and Goyle his tears were running. Rose and Scorpius loved hearing stories from their parent's time at Hogwarts and their favourite was the one from the third year when Harry used his invisibility cloak to throw snowballs on Draco by the Shrieking Shack. Draco was in the middle of the story of how he fought against the savage beast hippogriff that nearly tore his arm off when Rose interrupted him;

"Hang on, I've heard this story before!" she said. "You're talking about Buckbeak, aren't you? When Hugo and I were young dad used to tell us the story about Buckbeak, the hero hippogriff that saved a wrongfully convicted man and humiliated the spoiled git." Rose continued.

Draco just stared at her in perplexity.

"Oi, the spoiled git was you, dad! Wasn't it?" Scorpius laughed.

"Damn Weasley, could never tell the story right." Draco muttered.

"What your dad didn't tell you was that it actually was your mother and me who freed Buckbeak from the executioner Mcnair, Lucius and the Minister Fudge." Harry said as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I knew it was you lot! It was always you!" Draco laughed.

"Well, this has been fun, but I better head back home now. See you lot tomorrow at King's Cross." Harry said begun heading out of the room.

"You got it. And after we've shipped our offspring off we can start poker night again." Draco said.

"Looking forward to it, and so is Ginny." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9 – The Cabin in the Woods

**Chapter 9 – The Cabin in the Woods**

 _Sunday, 7:15 AM, September 1st, 2023 - Kitchen, Malfoy Manor_

Sunday morning brought a steel grey sky with threats of rain and a dropping temperature signalling the official start of autumn. September 1st left no trace of the warm late-summer weather August 31st had offered. It was still early in the morning when Draco woke so he decided to let Hermione sleep some more and he went to the kitchen to make some tea. Just as he'd lit a fire on the cooker and placed a kettle over it to heat the water Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Rose." Draco greeted as the sleepy teen rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, morning, Draco. I didn't expect to find someone up just yet. I was just getting a glass of water." Rose said.

"I was just making some tea, would you like some?" Draco asked.

"I would love some." Rose smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

Draco reached for two large cups from the cupboard.

"We've got vanilla, Green Passion, Chai or Earl Grey. Which would you prefer?" Draco asked.

"Green Passion sounds good, thank you." Rose answered and Draco put the tea leafs in the kettle in which he then poured the water.

"I'm actually glad you're up. I've been meaning to ask you something." Draco said as he gave Rose one of the teacups and took a seat opposite her by the table with his own cup in front of him.

"Ask me what?" Rose asked intrigued.

"Well, it's about your mother. I don't know if I'm rushing things, so I wanted to run it by you first." Draco begun.

"You're not asking her to marry you, are you?" Rose asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, do you think she would say no?" Draco asked.

"You _are_ asking her, aren't you?" Rose gasped.

"No! No, I'm not. We've haven't even seen each other for a whole weekend. A bit early still. But I would like to. Eventually. But when it's time, I promise you and Scorpius will be the first to know." Draco smiled.

"Don't forget grandpa Granger. If you don't talk to him he'll don't care you have a wand and he'll come for your arse. Just thought I should give you a heads up." Rose grinned as she saw the colour in Draco's face fade.

"Now that I do not look forward to." Draco confessed. "Perhaps I should just wait until he's all old and lost the plot so he doesn't remember how I treated his daughter when we were young."

"You'll probably have to wait a long time then." Rose said. "Don't worry about it. When the day comes for you to talk to grandpa I'll come with you, I'll have your back. I too, just like aunt Ginny and uncle Harry, do ship Dramione." Rose laughed.

"Bloody hell, it's catching on." Draco mumbled. "But that was not at all what I was going to ask."

"So, what was it you did want to ask me?" Rose said and drank from her tea.

"Well, you mother's birthday is coming up and I was thinking of what to give her. My family have a few houses in Italy, in the countryside and by the coast, and I thought it might be nice to take your mother there. Do you think she would like it?" Draco asked and sipped on his tea.

"Would she like warm weather, drinking wine in a mansion with a view, strolling through an old village down a cobblestone street and the chance to read a good book? Have you met my mother? She wouldn't just like it, she would love it!" Rose grinned.

"Great, I'll take her there then. But you can't tell her, I want it to be a surprise." Draco smiled.

"I won't tell her. Just out of curiosity; how many houses do you have around the world?" Rose wondered.

"Well, there are three in Italy. One in just outside of Spello. It's a small village in the middle of Italy. There is one by the coast in Bogliasco. The last one is in Auronzo Di Cadore, which is a small town near the boarder to Austria. That one s great for skiing or hiking." Draco said.

Rose just looked at him with huge eyes.

"In the Western Azores outside the coast of Portugal we have a house on the island of Flores. The island has such impressive landscape with valleys and waterfalls. And of course, we have one cabin in northern Sweden in a small town called Boden. But no one ever really goes there any more. My great grandfather had if for game. But that's about it" Draco finished.

"That's impressive. What game was your great grandfather hunting in Sweden?" Rose asked curious.

"Well, the game was huldra; a forest nymph that lives in Scandinavia. They are the protector of the forest and all living things in the forest. That's why they're so sought after; for their magical ability to heal. It's great for potion making. In Sweden there's elk hunting every year, and when all the huntsmen are out in the woods hunting elk the huldras gets agitated and are easy to find. Hunting huldras are, obviously, since long outlawed; which is why the house isn't really used anymore." Draco explained. "It's still a great place to experience the midnight sun or the Northern Lights. They are, in their own way, sort of magical." he finished.

"Well, sounds brilliant. I mean, not hunting, but midnight sun and Northern Lights. And the rest of the mansions your family have sounds brilliant as well." Rose said and Draco could tell she was impressed.

"Calling them mansions would be a huge overstatement. They're just normal houses. Except the one in Sweden, that's more of a cabin, really." Draco shrugged.

Just then both Scorpius and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Who has a cabin in Sweden?" Scorpius asked and helped Hermione and himself to a cup of tea before they joined Rose and Draco at the kitchen table.

"We do, Scorp. You know, the cabin up in Boden where you, your mother and me went to see the Northern Lights the year before you went to Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Dad, that's not a cabin. It's a bloody villa. It has something like five bedrooms, a drawing room, a study and a sauna. That's not the definition of a cabin." Scorpius pointed out.

"If you think that's a cabin I don't want to know what you think of my house!" Hermione laughed.

"Don't be silly, I find your house absolutely charming, love." Draco said and smiled at Hermione. "The _cabin_ , however, is not as posh as Scorp makes it out to be."

 _Sunday, 9:45 AM, September 1st 2023 – Master Bedroom – Malfoy Manor_

"How boring this must sound, but I don't think we should go public with our relationship just yet." Draco said. "Reason number one, I think you should tell all your children about us before they read it in the news paper. Reason number two being you're the Minister of Magic and I'm the Head of the Ministry of Magic's research committee; some might say there's a conflict of interest here. Until we know how we address that we don't tell anyone who is not family."

"I agree with you. However, there is a reason number three." Hermione said. "And reason number three is called my ex-husband."

"Hm, you're right. I bet Weasley won't be thrilled. Must we tell him?" Draco complained.

"Of course, he has a right to know from me and not the tabloids." Hermione said and made a stern face.

"Fine, but must I be there? I really rather not." Draco confessed and took a seat on the bed.

"No you don't. I have a public relations manager we could speak to. I'll owls her and see if she can meet us today." Hermione said.

"Lovely, trust me; we do not need a public relations manager for this." Draco said and shook his head.

"May I ask; how come?" Hermione said and crossed her arms.

"Because we have me. As a pure-blood and heir to the Malfoy estate I've had trained for these types of situations since before I could walk basically." Draco said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You've had training in _this_ specific situation?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Obviously not this specific situation, but I have no doubt we can handle this. Without a public relations manager." Draco scoffed.

"Alright then, Mr Malfoy. How do you suggest this situation handles?" Hermione said. Her voice was calm and Draco noticed a hint of a smirk in the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"I love it when you call me Mr Malfoy." he growled and gave Hermione a fierce kiss.

Hermione giggled once Draco let her go.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. When we're out in public you can't get all randy as soon as I call you 'Mr Malfoy', because I will. Probably a lot now that I know how that makes your eyes go dark with lust as I do." Hermione smirked.

"You little vixen, you." Draco leered. "In all seriousness though, once you've announced this relationship to those you deem it necessary find out from you and not the tabloids we'll talk about the rest of my plan."

"You don't have a rest of the plan, do you?" Hermione asked and tilted her head slightly, one of her eyebrows crooked.

Draco walked over to her where she stood by the dresser and placed his arms around her waist.

"Of course I do, love. But there is no need to rush." he whispered and placed a light kiss on her lips which made Hermione hum in pleasure.

 _Sunday, 9:45 AM, September 1st 2023 – Scorpius' Bedroom – Malfoy Manor_

"Are you going to telling your father about us?" Scorpius asked as he packed the final things in his trunk. Rose, being the organised and planned women she was, had already had her trunk packed and ready for weeks.

"Of course I will. And I'll do it soon." Rose smiled.

"You don't really think he'll actually rip my head off, do you?" Scorpius asked a little worried.

"Of course he won't, Scorpius. Just talk to him about the Chudley Cannons and you'll be fine." said Rose reassuringly.

Sunday, 10:30 AM, September 1st 2023 – The Room with the Fireplace – Malfoy Manor

"Dad! Seriously! We need to hurry!" Scorpius shouted to his father whom was still upstairs some 45 minutes later.

Rose and Scorpius stood by the fireplace, trunks packed and already dressed in their school robes, waiting for their parents in order to Floo to Kings' Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts' Express which would take them to their final year at Hogwarts. Hurried steps were heard making their way down the stairs before Draco appeared in the doorway smoothening his hair. Hermione appeared right behind him, straightening her dress.

"That's great, really. You two couldn't wait 30 minutes and Scorp and I would have been on our way right across the country?" Rose rolled her eyes at her mother and Draco who exchanged flirtatious looks.

"No worries, we'll still have plenty of time to make it." Draco hummed and placed an arm around Hermione's waist as they stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Listen, Scorpius, Rose. Before you leave Draco and I need to ask you to be very discrete about, uhm, _this_." Hermione said and pointed back and forth between Draco and herself. "For now we're just keeping in within the family. It's not the time to go public just yet."

"In that case you should probably wipe that lipstick off your lips, dad." Scorpius said.

"Too bad, I thought this was a good colour on me." Draco joked before he wiped his lips with a handkerchief.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He had a strong feeling that Rose and him weren't going to be the ones who would this slip to the press.


	10. Chapter 10 – Hogwarts' Express

**Chapter 10 – Hogwarts' Express**

 _Sunday, 10:45 AM, September 1st 2023 – Platform 9 ¾ , Kings' Cross Station_

At Platform 9 ¾ there was a much joyous reunion and good-byes and lots of hugs as well as kisses were shared. Harry and Ginny were there together with James to see Albus and Lily off. Ron was also there so say good-bye to Rose and Hugo.

"Alight, quickly now. Let's take a picture before you all leave!" Ginny demanded and gestured to the group to turn their attention to her.

"Mum, we don't have time!" Lily complained.

"We take this picture every year. This year will be no exception!" There was no room for negotiation in Ginny's voice.

"Don't fight it little sister and we'll all be done much quicker." James assured Lily.

The whole group gathered and Ginny levitated the camera so she could be in the picture aw well.

"Alright, you lot. Pretend we're all happy now and smile!" Ginny said.

By a flick of her wand Ginny made the shutter go off and a flash of lightning blinded the group for a split second.

"There, now you can board the train." Ginny smiled.

"Have a good year you two. I love you. Promise to write all the time!" Hermione said and kissed her children goodbye.

"Have a great last year, son." Draco said and kissed Scorpius. "Stay out of trouble." he said to Scorpius and Albus.

"You too, dad." Scorpius said and waved to his father before he boarded the train.

As Draco absentmindedly smiled as he watched his son board the Hogwarts' Express for the last time Blaise Zabini and his wife Pansy walked up beside him.

"Finally, some peace and quiet around the house, am I right?" Pansy joked, causing Draco to turn his attention to the couple beside him.

"No doubt. Finally poker night is back on." Draco smiled.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear! When do we start?" Blaise asked cheerfully.

"I've got a hectic couple of weeks coming up. How about we start in three weeks?" Draco suggested.

"Rose, come on, the train is leaving!" Hugo called from the train.

Rose hugged her father goodbye, and as she did leaned in and whispered something into his ear. When she pulled away Ron's expression was somewhat shocked.

"Okay, love you, bye! See you at Christmas!" Rose said rushed and jumped on the Hogwarts Express that departed only seconds after she managed to get on-board.

 _Sunday, 11:00 AM, September 1st 2023 – Hogwarts' Express_

"What did you say to him?" Scorpius asked Rose as he watched the still shocked Ron become smaller and smaller.

"I told him we were dating." Rose shrugged.

"Rose, really? You think that was wise? To spring that on your father and then leave for a almost four months?" Scorpius said and followed Rose down the hall of the train.

"No, I don't think that was the ideal way to tell him. But it was probably the best I could do. I know he won't be happy at first, but he'll calm down, just give him time." she smiled and took Scorpius' hand in hers.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Scorpius sighed.

"Go ahead you lot, I'll come and find you in a minute." Rose said to Scorpius and Albus and the two boys made their way to look for an empty compartment.

"So I take it thing went well for you after the party." Albus said suggestively when they had taken their seats.

"It did indeed." Scorpius answered and was not able to hide the grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you, mate. Now, give me the dish." Albus said and leaned forward in his seat just as Melania Zabini opened the compartment door.

"All right, fellas? Mind if I join you?" Melania said.

"Absolutely, you're just in time. Scorp was about to tell the tale of how he landed Rose Granger-Weasley." Albus said.

"So that finally happened! Good, so this year we might be spared the whole 'I love Rose, I hate Rose, I love Rose, I hate Rose' repertoire. That will make studying in the common room much more productive." Melania said, gave Scorpius a sly smile and took a seat next to Albus.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything, Albus. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Scorpius said annoyed.

"Well, something else then? You know the train ride is where we gossip over what happened during the summer." Melania said.

Before Scorpius could answer the compartment door opened again and Rose, Lily and Hugo entered.

"Oh, good the whole gang is here now. Just in time for the gossip meeting." Albus declared.

"I love gossip meeting. I'll go first." Lily said and her eyes twinkled. "So, mum tells me she thinks Teddy and Victoire might be planning to elope!"

"I don't know who either one of those two are." Melania said.

"Sure you do Mel, you've met them. Teddy Lupin is Lily's and my, well, he's our father's godson. And Victoire is our cousin, Uncle Bill's and aunt Fleur's are her parents." Ablus explained.

"You have such huge families. It's impossible to keep track of everyone. Everyone seems to be related to everyone." Melania complained.

"I know, I still can't keep track of you lot." Scorpius agreed.

"Well, since you're good on your way of becoming a part of our huge family you better keep track." Albus grinned.

"It's old news for this compartment now, but that might be this years hottest gossip; Rose and Scorp being an item." Hugo said.

"I hear that wanker McLaggen made prefect this year." Melania said.

"Oh, I hate that self-righteous bloke. Such a nasty temper. Did you know I placed a Confundus Charm on him on his try out for keeper so he wouldn't make the team" Rose said with a look of distaste on her face.

"I bet McLaggen will be pissed to hear you're no longer available for courtship, Rose." Lily said. "He's been fancying you for years."

"Must run in the family then." Hugo said. "Apparently his father fancied mum back at school."

"Did you know your mum did the exact same thing to McLaggen's dad on his Quidditch try-out when they were at school? Safe to say feelings was not returned back then either." Albus stated.

"I had no idea the Minister used to be such a bad ass." Melania said and it was obvious she was impressed.

"What ever happened to chivalry being a Gryffindor trait?" Scorpius wondered.

"Well, the rule is more like 'don't get caught', really." Rose laughed.

"Alright, gossip is running dry now. Does anyone have something that's really juicy?" Albus asked his friends.

"Well, this is still confidential and on 'family-only-basis' still. But since I consider you all to be family and trust no one here will spread what I'll tell you." Rose begun and looked carefully at each and everyone in the compartment.

"Get on with it, Rose!" Albus demanded. "No one here's going to tell."

"Alright then, mum is seeing someone." Rose said.

"Mum is seeing someone?" Hugo shouted.

"Brilliant way to not let this leave the compartment, Hugo." Melania said and Rose shushed her brother.

"Yes, Hugo. Mum is seeing someone. She didn't have time to tell you before we left for school so she asked me too give you a head up." Rose said to her brother.

"How come you know then, and I don't?" Hugo asked glumly.

"I sort of found out be accident." Rose said a little vague.

"Who is she seeing then?" Lily asked.

"Well, that's the thing. That's how I found out. Or, that's how we found out, rather." Rose said and looked over at Scorpius.

"No way!" blurted Albus who was the first to catch on what Rose meant.

"Yes way. The Minister of Magic is seeing my dad." Scorpius said.

"You're joking!" Hugo said, still not believing this to be true.

"I would never joke about this, Hugo. Imagine our surprise when we went up on Saturday morning to have breakfast at the Manor and find no one other than my mum in the kitchen, snogging Scorpius' dad!" Rose laughed.

"Wasn't it awkward?" Lily asked.

"Well, a bit, yes. But it was fine once we got over the initial shock." Scorpius admitted.

"Well, I guess you lot might be too close to this to have seen it coming, but for the rest of us who are not involved in this twisted family saw this coming years ago. And I mean no offence, but I saw Scorp and Rose happening years ago as well." Melania smiled at the shocked expressions of her friends.

"You knew this would happen, Mel?" Albus asked. "How? And I don't mean Scorp and Rose, we all saw that happening since the first time we sat on this very train. I mean Hermione and Draco."

"Well, Draco is over at out house all the time to see my parents and I happen to hear things. I mean, he's never mentioned her by name but I knew there was someone he fancied. And now it all makes sense, it was Hermione all this time." Melania explained.

"How come you knew about that and I didn't?" Scorpius asked; annoyed with himself for missing something that must have been pretty obvious if Melania picked up on it.

"He's your father, Scorp. I wouldn't expect you to think of him in that way. But a while ago I started hearing him saying he was much happier. My dad asked him if he was seeing someone but Draco just said that there was someone he fancied but that it was complicated. Later that evening Hermione came by our house to drop some work papers off to my mum, apparently they were for a meeting and it couldn't have waited until the morning. But anyhow, I heard Draco and Hermione talking before she left. They didn't say anything particular; I think they even talked about the budget or something else completely boring. But when Hermione left Draco had the cutest smile across his face and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. That's when I figured it out; it was Hermione he'd been talking about earlier. Because _no one_ is that happy about talking about the budget." Melania said assuring.

The rest of her friends just sat there, staring at her.

"You got all that from a smile?" Albus asked sceptically.

"A smile can tell you a lot, it you only know what to look for, Al." Melania answered and gave Albus a kind smile.

Scorpius smiled at his friends.

"Well, I have a feeling this will be the year of 'I saw it coming years ago', then." he said and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **All right, that's it for now. I do have some ideas for a sequel, which would continue in the same fluff-ish style. There really isn't a storyline here; I just find it very therapeutic to write what ever comes to mind. Sorry, by the way for mentioning the budget through out the story. That's just me venting my own frustration from work. Any how, even if no one is interested in reading a sequel I'll probably sill write it anyway as it, well, fun and relaxing ^^,**

 **Update 2017:12:29**

 **If you enjoyed this, have a go at the sequel "The Further Endeavours of the Malfoy Men".**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
